


Fire in my soul

by SmallTownSlytherin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bottom Lance (Voltron), I mean there is kinda a plot?, Keith is too but more confident, Lance in Panties, Lance is a virgin lol, M/M, NSFW, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), but not really, they do a sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownSlytherin/pseuds/SmallTownSlytherin
Summary: His chest burned with a fiery passion, and it felt amazing. Never before had Lance been kissed like this.





	Fire in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't read the tags...this is gay sex. Don't like, don't read. It is that simple.

His chest burned with a fiery passion, and it felt amazing. Never before had Lance been kissed like this. The kiss was intense. His lips were swollen and slick with saliva, and a shiver went down his spine every time Keith’s sharp teeth nicked his lip. 

“Fuck, Keith.” he moaned, hands cupping Keith’s cheeks. “You’re killing me here.”

Now that Keith was taller, he was able to hold Lance up by his thighs and press him against the wall, holding him there as he stretched up to devour Lance’s mouth. He didn’t even struggle to hold Lance’s weight, and it did wonderful things to Lance’s body.

“Is that so?” Keith smirked. Lance had pulled his hair free from it’s ponytail and it now hung around his shoulders in messy waves.

“Yes. And you better do something about it.” he demanded, hand sliding down his back.   
“I think I will.” Keith held Lance up with one arm, and opened the door to Lance’s small but cozy apartment with the other. From the couch, Kosmo and Lance’s new cat, creatively named Blue, both perked up. The two ignored them as they stumbled towards the bedroom. 

The door slammed shut and Lance had his mouth pressed against Keith’s again. This kiss was only slightly more aggressive than the first, making both their stomachs churn with want and desire. Keith’s hands came up to Lance’s waist, stroking some of the exposed tanned skin before pulling his shirt off and discarding it. Lance quickly did the same, stretching up to kiss Keith’s neck as their bare chests pressed together. 

Keith was a tease, and Lance should have known that. The taller peppered kisses all over Lance’s neck, his teeth occasionally grazing the skin. Each time Keith’s lips brushed the spot where his jaw and ear met, it elicited a whimper from Lance. And Keith  _ loved _ it.

“Have you ever done this before?” Keith asked. They had somehow made their way to the bed with Lance pushed into the plush blankets, Keith hovering over him with his knees on either side of Lance’s hips.

“No. Where do you think I’ve had the time to fool around?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Just asking.” Keith shrugged and began kissing down his neck and chest. 

“Wait-” Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist just as it inched toward the button of his jeans. “Have  _ you _ done this before?”

Smirking, Keith gently freed his wrist and undid the button. “Nope.”

“Then how the hell are you so confident?”  Lance gasped, heart pounding more and more with every second.

“Because seeing how nervous you are under my touch gives me confidence.” Keith was still smirking, and Lance wanted to kiss it off his face. He didn’t have time though, because Keith edged his jeans off. Biting his lip, Lance helped kick the denim off and throw them to the floor. 

“Oh, interesting choice of underwear.” Keith was  _ still  _ smirking, and Lance looked down to see what he could be so smug about. And then his heart stopped. 

It wasn’t a kink Lance would admit to. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure how it started. But for as long as Lance could remember, he always preferred the soft satin or lace of panties versus the simple cotton of briefs. And of course on the day he was about to get fucked senseless, he was wearing lacy red underwear.

“I-I can explain.” Lance began, which resulted in an eye roll from Keith. 

“Explain later.” he picked up on the fact Lance wasn’t going to help undress, so he pulled off his own jeans. His briefs were simple and black, and Lance honestly wasn’t surprised. 

Lance let out a moan as their hips pressed together and Keith’s lips were back on his in an instant. Shivers went down his spine as Keith’s hands explored, brushing over sensitive nipples and down a firm, clenching stomach before stopping to trace the waistband of the panties.

“Okay?” Keith asked before continuing, and Lance smiled at how tender he could be.    


“Okay.” he confirmed, sucking in a breath as Keith’s fingers hooked in the fabric and pulled them down. He moved himself to the floor so he was kneeling in front of the bed, dropping the panties to the side. 

He gazed back up at Lance, making eye contact as he began kissing up his leg. He started with his ankle, moving his way up his calf and inner thigh before his hot breath brushed against Lance’s member.

Trembling, Lance could only moan and throw his head back as Keith slid his hot, warm mouth around him. Tanned fingers flew up to grip black hair and tug, which lit a whole new fire in Keith’s stomach. 

He kept glancing up at Lance’s face to gauge his reactions as he swirled his tongue with no mercy, teasing from the base up the head and paying special attention to his slit, which was leaking precum.

“Legs up.” Keith grabbed his ankles and tossed Lance’s legs over his shoulders.

“Wha-” Lance began, but was cut off as he felt Keith’s tongue brush his hole and begin to tease. 

“Oh fuck!” Lance cried, fingers immediately back in Keith’s hair. “Please-”

“Please what?” Keith looked up at him, smirking. 

“I want...I need you to fuck me.” he whispered. 

“You need me or you want me to?” Keith replied, leaning up to press their lips together in another heated kiss.

“Both.” he groaned against his lips, body trembling. Keith stood up and crawled back over him, and Lance realized they were both naked now. He wondered when Keith had finished stripping, but didn’t have time to question it as he took in Keith and his naked glory. The first thing Lance noticed was how  _ big _ he was. He was for sure above average, but he was also thick and girthy. He swallowed, debating how Keith’s cock would ever fit inside him. 

“Lube? Condoms?” Keith pulled him out of his thoughts, and Lance took a deep breath. He had come this far, he wouldn’t back down now. 

“Dresser drawer.” he nodded towards the wooden dresser in the corner, and Keith’s weight disappeared as he went to retrieve the items. Lance took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Keith was back beside him a moment later, setting the things down beside them. “We don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I know. But I want to.” Lance promised and leaned up for another kiss. 

Keith hummed and settled back around him, grabbing the bottle of lube. Lance heard the click of the lid. There was a brief moment where the only thing happening was their intense kissing, and then Lance sucked in a sharp breath as cold fingers prodded at his entrance.

“Still okay?” Keith’s lips moved to Lance’s neck, and he nodded and gripped his shoulders.

There was slight pressure against his hole before the finger slid in, making Lance hum softly and wiggle down. One finger was nothing. He could often take three of his own. Then again, it felt different when it was someone else's fingers. Keith’s finger curled up and twisted before he felt the pressure of a second being added. 

He muffled his heavy breathing into Keith’s shoulder, rolling his hips in a way he hoped indicated he liked what was happening. 

“Can you take another?” Keith whispered, and Lance chuckled. 

“I’m about to have your giant Galra dick in my ass. I think another finger is nothing.” he muttered. All he got was a smirk in return as a third finger slid into him. He moaned and trembled. Keith's fingers were slow and teasing, before they suddenly pressed against his prostate. A loud moan left his lips as stars exploded his eyes. And then pleasure was gone. 

         “Don't cum yet. Not until I'm inside you.” Keith demanded. Lance groaned, gripping his shoulders. “Then hurry up and get inside me!” 

          Keith went back to smirking as he reached for the condom and lube bottle again. “Whatever you say, Lancey Lance.” he ripped the condom packet open with his teeth and rolled it on. Lance was again surprised at how experienced he seemed, but he didn't have time to question it as Keith slathered lube onto his cock and rubbed the head against Lance's entrance. 

       Lance shuddered. He didn't have to look down to see how big Keith was. He could feel how thick and girthy he was just from the slight pressure against his hole. 

      "Are you ready?" Keith whispered, boxing Lance's head between his hands. Swallowing heavily, Lance nodded and pulled Keith down for a kiss. 

      With their lips smashed together, Keith began to push in. There was a lot of resistance from Lance's hole before Keith's cock finally breached and slid in. Lance let out a strange sound- a mixture between a gasp and a whimper. 

    "Are you okay?" Keith whispered, gently brushing Lance's bangs from his eyes. Lance grit his teeth and nodded, allowing Keith to push in more. 

    After a few moments of Keith slowly easing into him, Lance whimpered and threw his head back. "Fuck, how much more of you is left?" 

    "Uhm….I'm about halfway in." Keith muttered, kissing Lance's next to try and soothe him. "Tell me when you want me to move again." 

    Nodding, Lance controlled his breathing and gave Keith the go ahead a few moments later. Keith decided to give it to him quickly and slid in the rest of the way in one smooth thrust. Lance cried out, nails digging into Keith's shoulder. 

     "You okay?" Keith asked again, and the only response was breathy whimpers. Lance's hole was tight around his cock, so tight it was almost painful. But at the same time it was wonderful. 

    "Fuck. How do the porn movies make this so easy? This shit hurts." Lance was flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

     Keith couldn't hold back his chuckle. "Do you want to stop?"

      "Nooo." Lance insisted. "We have already gotten this far. I'm not quitting." he took a deep breath and gripped the sheets. "You can move." 

    Keith adjusted their position and slowly began thrusting, hips rolling just a little. Within moments, he was pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. 

    Lance's eyes were rolled back and his mouth hung open in a silent moan. Keith was very proud he had been able to reduce Lance to this state. 

     Lance ran his nails down Keith's back, leaving behind stinging scratches. "More." he pleaded, and Keith picked up his thrusts. Soon, the room was filled with nothing but the sound of moans and gasps, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

     "Keith...Keith, I'm close." Lance whined, head tilting back. Keith took that opportunity to attack his neck with kisses and nips. 

      "Good. Cum for me." he whispered, and then suddenly Lance was clenching around him, crying out. His nails dug deep into Keith's upper arms as his body practically convulsed from his orgasm. Keith watched as white ropes splattered across Lance's stomach. The sight of Lance coming undone was enough to send him over the edge as well. He filled the condom quickly, face in Lance's neck. 

      After a few moments where they were left panting and clinging to each other, Keith pulled out. He frowned as he saw Lance wince and apologized with a kiss. 

     "You okay?" Keith muttered as he took off the condom and threw it into a nearby trash can. 

     "Besides the fact my ass hurts? I'm great." Lance rolled onto his side slowly, face scrunched up until he settled into a comfortable position. He reached up to stroke Keith's hair from his face. 

     "I love you." Keith met his eyes.

       The smile that spread across Lance's face was enough to brighten the entire room. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I don't write smut often, let alone post it.


End file.
